1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and an assembling method thereof, and, more particularly, to a receptacle connector and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A receptacle connector is widely utilized to be a datum transmission tool. The embodiment of the conventional receptacle connector includes an USB connector and a SATA connector. A compound receptacle connector is disclosed in TW patent publication No. M357748. The compound connector is used for a standard of USB 2.0, USB 3.0 and SATA connector. The receptacle connector comprises three different types of terminals. In addition, the receptacle connector is fixed on a circuit board.
Besides, a wire-soldered connector is disclosed in TW patent publication No. M391203. The wire-soldered connector includes a plurality of first solder cups and a plurality of second solder cups. The first solder cups face the direction opposite to the direction which the second solder cups face. After the transmission cable is soldered to the first solder cups, the wire-soldered connector is turned over, and then the transmission cable is further soldered to the second solder cups. Besides, the signal wire, the power wire and the grounding wire respectively soldered to the differential signal terminal, the power terminal and the grounding terminal are encompassed as a cable.